Homecoming
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: New Gotham has a new hero and someone's out to take her down. But he'll have to face an old foe in order to do so. Set after the series finale and rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

My first Birds of Prey fanfiction! I'm so excited! I recently finished watching the series and I wanted to know what would happen next. This is my interpretation. If you have not seen the entire series, be aware that this story may contain spoilers.

New Gotham has a new hero and someone's out to take her down. But he'll have to face an old foe in order to do so. Set after the series finale and rated for safety.

…

Homecoming

Chapter 1

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," she said.

"I know," he replied, "Our first real date."

Helena Kyle and Jesse Reese were sitting across from each other at a table for two in a small restaurant which would be considered high-class in New Gotham. Anywhere else, it would be considered a hole-in-the-wall.

"So…"

Unfortunately, the conversation seemed to be dwindling already. Without the comfort of a stake-out or a crime scene, the two of them were struggling. Thankfully, after a few minutes of awkward small talk, Oracle's voice rang in Helena's ear.

"Huntress, we need you back at the watchtower. Something's come up."

"On our way, Oracle," she replied, then to Jesse, "Duty calls."

"Wait. You wore your com-set on our date?" he asked, taken aback.

"You're on a date?" asked Barbara's surprised voice.

Helena ignored Barbara as she snapped back at Jesse, "Well, you wore the Bat-Ring!"

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before they both broke out in laughter.

"I guess this makes us workaholics, huh?" Jesse said.

Helena considered the analysis before proposing, "Wanna go kick some ass?"

They both rose from the table and headed for the door as he said, "After you."

…

Once outside and on their way to the watchtower, Jesse asked, "So why are you guys stationed at the old clock tower, anyway?"

"That would be a question for Barbara. I had no hand in picking the top-secret headquarters," she replied.

"And Barbara and Dinah both live there?"

"Yeah…" she said, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"But you live above the bar where you work?"

"Your point?"

"Well, wouldn't it be simpler if you lived at the watchtower with them?" he asked.

"Oh, Detective Reese, you know I'm not a simple girl," Helena replied in her usual, good-humored tone.

"Seriously, Helena."

"Look," she said, "Barbara and Dinah…they're like my family. But that doesn't mean I want to live under the same roof with them. You, more than anyone, can understand that."

Jesse thought about that for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

….

The elevator opened onto the Birds of Prey headquarters in the old clock tower. "So what was so important that we had to get back here so quickly?" Helena asked as both she and Jesse got off the elevator.

Dinah came down the stairs as everyone gathered around the computers. "So you two were on a date, huh?" she asked.

"Drop it," Helena said before turning back to Barbara, "So what is it?"

Barbara hesitated before replying. "The Joker has returned to New Gotham."

"What?" Helena asked, shocked.

"Wait, who's the Joker?" Jesse asked.

Helena's mind was too busy racing, so Barbara explained, "He's the reason that Helena's mother is dead, why I'm in a wheelchair, and why Batman disappeared."

"Yeah," Helena interjected, "And that's why I'm taking him down." She turned to leave, but Barbara stopped her.

"Helena, no. You can't stop him on your own. He was always your father's greatest adversary. All he wants is for the world to go mad. You can't go in half-cocked. He'll eat you alive. Trust me," she said.

"So then what? I sit around while a madman is loose in my city, hurting innocent people?" Helena asked. "I don't think so." Again, she turned and headed for the elevator.

Barbara turned to Jesse, "Reese, help me with this one. If she goes after him now, she'll end up in a world of hurt."

He nodded and followed Helena to the elevator.

…..

"Oh, dear," Alfred said to himself from around the corner. He had always been a horrible eavesdropper and he knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Master Bruce? I'm afraid I have some terrible news…No, Miss Helena is fine. It's nothing like that…It seems that the Joker has returned to New Gotham…Master Bruce? Master Bruce?"

He hung up the phone with the sound of the dial-tone still in his ear.

…

So I began this story with the intention of it being a one-shot. But I just kept writing, and before I knew it, it was ten pages long! So I decided to break it up into chapters so it's easier to read. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! I love feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Homecoming

Chapter 2

A few nights had gone by with no sign of the Joker. Between the two of them, Jesse and Barbara had convinced Helena not to go looking for him. Huntress had been on her usual patrol route, when she saw the red and blue lights of a police car and decided to drop in on her favorite New Gotham Detective.

Jesse had just finished taking a statement from a witness, when a familiar shape emerged from the shadows. He stumbled back in surprise and said, "You really have to stop doing that to me."

"Aw, did I scare you, Detective? I'm sorry," Huntress replied, playfully. "So what's going on here?" she asked, trying to peer over his shoulder for a look at the crime scene.

"Serious police business," he replied, feigning a stern tone.

"C'mon, Reese. Maybe I could be of some assistance."

"The only thing I need from you," Jesse began, backing her into the shadows she came from, "is this…" He leaned in to kiss her, but she seemed distracted. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just…I feel like I'm being watched," she said, "For the past couple nights, when I've been on patrol, I can just feel these eyes on me. I can't shake it."

"I wouldn't worry too much," he replied, "All this talk about the Joker probably just has you more spooked than usual. The guy's a psychopath. He's even worse than that Harley character we took down not too long ago. Maybe you're just imagining things."

"Yeah…I hope you're right," she said, leaning in for the kiss she ignored earlier.

…..

The next night while patrolling the streets of New Gotham, Huntress still could not shake the feeling that she was being watched. She was walking down a dark alleyway when she sensed movement above her head. She looked up to see a shadow pull back from the roof. When she turned back to the alley before her, it took all her will not to show her fear.

The white, ever-smiling face, the purple suit, the green hair…the man who ruined her life stood before her. "So you're the one who's been following me," Huntress said.

"Who me?" the Joker asked.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard there was a new hero in New Gotham and I came to take them down. I see I've found her," he replied.

"Why do you care?"

The Joker looked surprised. "You don't know? I drove away Gotham's old Dark Knight. The world was finally drifting into madness. Now here you are, bringing order back," he paused, surveying her, "I wonder what tragic past led you to become this city's protector. Tell me…I didn't get your name…"

Oracle's voice was in Huntress's ear, imploring her not to tell him anymore, to get away as fast as she could, that she wasn't ready for this fight. But her words went unnoticed.

"They call me Huntress," she replied, brusquely.

"Huntress," he formed the word slowly, "Simple, catchy, elegant. I see why you chose it to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies."

Before she knew what was happening, Huntress was being rushed by the Joker. He was coming at her so fast. Suddenly, a dark shape leapt from the rooftop above and landed between her and the psychopath. She took in this stranger, clad in black, cape falling from his shoulders, and two pointed ears emerging from the top of his cowl. She knew who he was.

The Joker started to look nervous as the man advanced toward him in silence. "Batsy, old boy, how've you been? The silent treatment, eh? Is that any way to treat an old friend?" He paused and his face grew hard. "This isn't over, Batman." He threw something on the ground that erupted into smoke as the Joker disappeared, his laughter still echoing off the walls.

"It was you," Huntress said, realizing the truth, "You're the one who's been following me."

"Helena…" Batman began.

She cut him off, "No. Don't 'Helena' me. You left. This is _my _city now. You don't get to just swoop in and 'save the day.' Not this time."

Oracle's voice finally broke through to her. "Huntress, Bruce is there?" She could hear the mix of emotions in her voice: excitement, worry. "Bring him back to the watchtower."

"C'mon," Huntress reluctantly said to her father, "We're going to the watchtower. Oracle wants to see you."

"Oracle?" he asked.

"Barbara," she clarified, "She goes by Oracle now."

…

The elevator door opened and Barbara watched in shock as father and daughter stepped into the room. Bruce had removed his mask on the way up to reveal his familiar face and it's now permanently ragged expression. She knew the past seven years had not been easy on him. They hadn't been easy on any of them.

He took in the sight of Barbara in her wheelchair and his expression became even more pained. He walked right up to her and embraced her in a hug. "Barbara, I'm so…"

"I know," she said, "It's so great to see you." Dinah appeared at her side as Bruce rose to stand. "This is Dinah. She's Black Canary's daughter," she told him. "Dinah, I'd like you to meet Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman."

Dinah went to shake his hand, "You're Helena's father." He nodded as he took her hand in his. Her eyes closed and she could sense all the pain he had experienced in his life. He carried it on his shoulders always.

Barbara asked her, "Are you alright?"

Dinah released his hand and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly, a beeping noise emanated from one of the computers. Barbara turned to check it out and said, "It's Reese. He's activated the Bat-Ring."

"Bat-Ring?" Bruce asked, slightly confused.

"What are the coordinates? I'll go," Helena said, quickly. She was eager to get out of there. Barbara gave her his location and she turned to go when Bruce's voice stopped her.

"Wait. Reese? Is that the guy I saw you with the other night?"

"Don't start this," Helena said angrily. "You don't get to tell me who I can spend time with. You have never been a part of my life. You have no authority over me," she paused to look him square in the eye, "I'm leaving."

Bruce watched his daughter walk away from him just as he did to her so many years ago. As he turned his attention back to Barbara, he asked in his best over-protective father tone, "How much do we know about this Reese guy?"

"Only that he's about the only honest cop left on the force and he cares about your daughter," she replied.

"That's not enough."

"Look Bruce, Jesse Reese makes Helena happy. I haven't seen her like this in a long time. And on more than one occasion, he's forgotten the rules and risked his job and his life to help her. He saved her life once," Barbara said, "Don't ruin this for her."

"Okay," he grudgingly agreed.

"I have a question," Dinah interjected, "Why did you come back?"

Bruce was taken aback. "I knew the Joker had returned."

"But how?" Dinah pressed.

Alfred emerged from around the corner and said, "I believe I can answer that."

"Alfred?" Barbara asked, "You knew how to reach him all these years? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not his fault, Barbara," Bruce said, "I asked him to keep it a secret. Anyway, he never knew where I was, only how to contact me."

"But you left. You abandoned your daughter and your friends. Why leave this one connection when you dropped every other one you had?" Dinah asked angrily.

"Dinah!" Barbara scolded.

"No, it's okay. She's right," Bruce said. He looked at Dinah. "I had to," he said simply, "I knew I had to leave, I had to get away from this place, but I could not sever myself completely from it. Too many things I cared about remained...it was a completely selfish act."

"You got that right," she mumbled.

"Dinah, stop!" Barbara yelled.

"No!" she yelled back, "How can you defend him after all that's happened? Think about what Helena has gone through because of him! I can't sit here and pretend to be glad that he's back. I won't do that to Helena."

After Dinah ran up the stairs and they heard the door slam behind her, Barbara said, "Bruce, I'm sorry. I think she's just transferring her anger toward her own parents on to you. Her story and Helena's are so similar."

"It's fine," he replied a little sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Homecoming

Chapter 3

Huntress raced across the rooftops of New Gotham, her anger increasing her speed. She reached the coordinates where Reese activated the Bat-Ring and, with the help of her metahuman abilities, spotted him easily in the crowd. He distanced himself from his fellow cops as she leapt from the five-story building to land in his path.

"What took you so long?" he asked, playfully.

"Sorry I'm not the damn Kid Flash," she snapped, "If you don't like how I do things, maybe you should get yourself another meta-sidekick."

"Whoa…what happened, Helena?" he asked with concern.

Suddenly, her anger melted. "I'm sorry, Jesse. It's just been one hell of a night."

"What do you mean?"

After some hesitation, she said, "I ran into the Joker."

Shock mixed with more concern spread over his face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks to my dad, I guess."

"Wait. Batman? He's back?"

"You know that feeling I've been having? Like I'm being watched?" she asked. He nodded. "Turns out it was him. He's been following me since we found out that the Joker was back in town."

"So what does this mean? Is he staying in New Gotham? Is he back for good?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just don't want to talk about it anymore. So what do you got?" she asked, gesturing toward the almost-forgotten crime scene.

Reese welcomed the subject-change and began explaining why he called her. "There's a woman over there; blonde, late forties. She was stabbed in the street." He saw Huntress's face go pale. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's nothing," she answered, lost in old memories, "Anything else?"

He didn't believe her, but he continued anyway, "Yeah, this was left behind." He held up an evidence bag that contained a single playing card: the Joker.

"It was him," she said.

"Who?"

"He's recreating her murder, trying to lure him out."

"Who's murder? Lure who out?" Reese asked, confused.

"I have to go," she said as she turned to run back toward the watchtower.

"Helena, wait," he said, "Helena!"

…

At the watchtower, the beeping that indicated the Bat-Ring started up again. "That's strange," Barbara said.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"It's Reese," she said, "Huntress. Come in, Huntress." There was no response. "She must have turned off her com-set. I'll have to call Reese." Using the computer, she found the number for the pay-phone nearest the Detective. She listened to it ring a couple times before someone picked up.

"Reese," the voice said.

"Hey, it's Oracle," she replied, "I thought Huntress was with you."

"Yeah, she was," he said.

Bruce could see the look of confusion and concern on Barbara's face. He was sure it matched his own. "What happened?" she asked.

"There was a murder downtown. Something about it must have sounded familiar to her. It spooked her pretty bad and then she took off."

"Tell me about the murder," Barbara said.

"A blonde woman in her late forties was stabbed in the street and a playing card was left behind."

"A Joker?" she asked.

"Yeah," Reese replied, "How did you know?"

"Reese, the Joker had Helena's mother killed the same way."

Realization sank in. "Oh, man…she said – she said he was trying to lure someone out…does that mean anything to you?"

Barbara looked up to find that Bruce was nowhere to be seen. "Unfortunately, it does."

…..

Bruce Wayne was once again prowling the streets of New Gotham in the cape and cowl he swore to himself he'd never put back on. But he had to admit, it felt good being back. The only thing that had kept him sane in his self-imposed solitude was training; keeping his body in peak, physical perfection. This made the transition back to Gotham's Dark Knight an easy one.

In the far corners of his mind, he knew that this was a trap. The Joker had told him it wasn't over. What did he expect? But the scars from that night were still so raw even after all these years. He couldn't just ignore the Joker's actions. He had to finish this – once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Homecoming

Chapter 4

The elevator was not going fast enough. Helena had raced back to the watchtower in record time, but the ride to the top felt like an eternity. When the doors finally opened, she burst into the room, yelling, "Barbara! It's a trap! He wants the Batman!" Barbara didn't look surprised. Then she realized that Bruce wasn't there. "Where's Batman?" she asked, though she suspected she already knew the answer.

"Reese called," Barbara said, "He was worried about you. He told us about the murder and before I knew it, Bruce was gone."

"No! I have to find him! The Joker's not going to stop until one of them is dead. I can't let him do this…Not alone. Not without me." She turned back toward the elevator.

"Helena, wait!" Dinah's voice shouted from above her, "You can't go."

"Try and stop me."

"Look, I know you want the Joker dead. But you are not ready for this fight," Dinah said as she descended the stairs.

"Maybe," Helena replied, "But neither is he."

"Since when do you care what he does? I thought you hated him for abandoning you! Why are you so willing to go and save him?"

"Because he's my father. And no matter what he did, nothing can change that," she explained, "_You_ should be able to understand that."

Dinah realized that Helena was right. She _did_ understand. And nothing she said was going to stop Helena from leaving. "So how are we going to find this guy?"

….

"Are you sure he'll be there, Oracle?" Huntress asked as she raced across New Gotham's rooftops. She was headed toward Barbara's old apartment – the one where the Joker shot her and put her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

"Yes. If he's recreating that night in an attempt to anger Batman enough to draw him out, he'll be there," she replied grimly, remembering.

"You got me there." Huntress was descending the stairs of the fire-escape, silently searching the windows for any sign of Batman or the Joker. About three flights down, she saw him. "Oracle? I got him."

…

Unconsciously, Batman had arrived at the apartment building where Batgirl had ceased to exist. He'd been chasing the Joker for so long that he knew how his twisted mind worked. He entered the apartment building concealed in its shadows and surreptitiously made his way to Barbara's old apartment. Without hesitation, he kicked the door open as the sound of breaking glass filled the air.

He looked up to see the Joker with gun in hand and Helena – no, Huntress – standing among the shards of a broken window. "Oh, good," she said, "I thought I was late for the party." Before he knew it, she had disarmed the Joker. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn it was Catwoman. She was so quick.

"Naughty, naughty." The Joker's voice broke him out of his thoughts; "It's not fair to use your metahuman abilities against regular little me."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't need my meta-powers to do this," she said as she kicked him and sent him flying into the wall.

"Ow, that hu…" he was cut off by Batman's fist in his jaw.

"It's about time you joined in on the fun," Huntress said to him. They looked at each other for a moment, realizing how much they had missed out on over all these years…

"Hahahaha!" the Joker's laughter penetrated through to them and they simultaneously turned to glare at him. "Oh, this is rich! Haha! Two bats for the price of one!"

"What are you talking about, nut-job?" Huntress demanded.

"Oh, it's really too much! Hahaha! The way you two move, your horrible attitudes…oh, it's just so obvious! Haha!"

Batman got right in his adversary's face. "What is?" he growled.

"You don't know?" the Joker asked, "Haha! This little pip-squeak, New Gotham's newest protector, is Batman's little girl! Hahahahaha! And I get to see them both go down in flaming glory! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Huntress looked over at Batman. "What is he talking about? Flaming glory? What does that mean?"

"Get out of here, Helena," he said, quietly.

"But Dad!"

"I said go!"

"Hahahaha! You really are too much! Hahaha!" the Joker continued.

Huntress did not want to leave. She couldn't handle losing another parent to that bastard.

"Helena, go!"

Reluctantly, so very reluctantly, she left the apartment out of the window she came through. When Batman could see that she was gone, he turned his attention back to the Joker. "What did you do?" he growled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Hahaha! You haven't lost your touch, Batsy, old boy! Hahaha!" Suddenly, his tone changed. He grew eerily quiet and severe. "I set a bomb in this apartment. It's set to go off in about…" He checked his watch, "Thirty seconds."

"Joke's on you, Joker," Batman said, "You'll die too."

"Hahahaha! Can't you see, Batman? That was the whole idea."

The Joker's words struck Batman hard. He couldn't give the Joker what he wanted. He wouldn't. Ever. He dropped the Joker back against the wall and headed for the window.

The Joker's victorious expression turned to one of surprise. "You can't just leave me here, Batman! You're not a killer!"

"Maybe not," he replied, "But that doesn't mean I have to save you." He entered the night air, barely hearing the Joker's still pleading words.

A pair of hands grabbed his arm as he heard the words, "C'mon! We have to get out of here!"

"Hold on," he told his daughter as he shot the grappling hook at the rooftop of the nearest building, carrying them away from the blast that finally ended all of their problems.

…..

Father and daughter sat on the rooftop, resting from their busy night. It seemed strangely normal to both of them, sitting together, high above the streets of their city.

"You came back for me," Bruce said.

"I never left," Helena replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because _you _would never have left either," she said, "I guess I really am my father's daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Homecoming

Chapter 5

Barbara, Dinah, and Reese all turned to face the elevator as they heard the doors open. And what they saw threw every single one of them off-guard. Bruce and Helena were…smiling.

Barbara was the first to speak. "What happened to you two?"

"Yeah, we were all so worried," Dinah added.

"The bad news is there was an explosion at the apartment building," Helena began.

"Oh my God," Barbara said.

"Are you alright?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah," Helena replied, then said to Jesse, "But you might want to get over there."

"On it," he said as he started to leave. But something stopped him. "But what do I put in the report?"

Bruce answered that one. "Just say that a squatter built himself a campfire, but it got out of hand and he got caught in the flames."

"That would be the good news," Helena added, "We don't have to worry about the Joker anymore."

Reese nodded, "I think I could make that stick." He started toward the elevator, but was stopped again – this time by the voice of the infamous Bruce Wayne.

"Detective," he said. Jesse turned around. "I need to have a word with you when you get back."

Jesse nodded curtly and said, "Yes, sir," before he got in the elevator.

Once the doors were closed, Helena walked over to her father. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I just have a couple of questions for the good Detective," he replied.

"Like 'What are your intentions?' and that sort of thing?" Dinah interjected.

Bruce looked as if he was considering this for the first time and Helena said, "Dad, don't you dare. I'm twenty-three years old. You don't get to play the intimidating, over-protective father."

Barbara watched the bickering unfold between the three of them, laughing to herself at how normal everything seemed. They were starting to look like a real family. Suddenly, Alfred appeared at her side.

"It's almost as if he never left, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Yes, it is."

…

He watched the car as it slowly drove up the winding driveway. Before it reached the end, he was already holding the large front door open. The man approached him, suitcases in tow and a smile across his familiar face – something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," Alfred said, beaming at his old friend. And right behind Bruce was someone else. "And Miss Helena…Welcome home."

…..

So there it is! My first Birds of Prey fanfic. It was a much more difficult process than I originally imagined it would be, but I'm proud of how it all turned out. I hope you enjoyed it too! Please, please review! I love reading everyone's comments!


End file.
